The End
by Lady Lynn
Summary: He's having a hard time accepting what's in his lover's heart. SSHP (Nothing sexual, really). One-Shot Challenge Response.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing J.K.'s characters for my own, sick, twisted plots.

A/N: I wrote this story for a challenge for a forum called 'fictionnet'.

It's been two weeks, and his partner had been acting funny. He was more quiet than usual, showing less affection (not that he had shown much in the first place), and had shoved himself head first into his work.

In the first week, he had figured it would pass. As the days grew, he became more worried. He didn't like thinking about it, either. It made him restless, it caused his stomach to twist into knots. At other points, it made his head hurt so badly he couldn't think.

He knew this feeling. He's experienced it before with this man. Quite a few times. He was silly at first, not realizing it was his fault. He'd bring up their relationship with his partner, tell him the way he was acting hurt his feelings. Then, he'd be alone. The man would just break up with him giving some vague reason like 'I'm too old for you', or 'My feelings towards you are platonic.'

He shook his head. No, no. He couldn't ask. He wouldn't. His love... his love wouldn't leave him again. They've been together too long, this time around was double the length than any other time he had been with him.

He couldn't ask what was wrong, though. The fear was too great. He couldn't look him again. His heart couldn't take it.

He had to ask. It was driving him nuts. He was sick of all the ups and downs. He'd, at some point, think that his man did love him, and he was silly to have doubts, but then he'd withdraw again.

He couldn't take it. He would talk to his love about it tonight.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A soft knock sounded through Severus's chambers. The man sighed deeply, setting the fifth year Ravenclaw's essay down upon his disk. He stood and strode over to the door, gently tapping his wand against it. With a soft click, a ripple of magic sent itself through the door, making it transparent.

He loved this spell. It took him ages to look it up. It was quite a simple spell to perform, but it's usefulness was invaluable. Just a quick tap (from an experienced wizard) would render the door transparent for his eyes only. The person on the other side of the door would see nothing but door.

His eyes feel upon the young man outside the door, and he found himself heaving a sigh. With a quick swish of his wand, and a whispered spell, the door returned to normal and swung upon.

Severus didn't say a word. He simply moved back over to his desk and picked up his pen, starting to mark the papers once more.

The young man in the doorway sighed and gently closed the door, fidgeting slightly as he slowly walked up behind his partner of 6 months. He hadn't been this nervous since he was a school boy. He was still young, though, in Severus's eyes.

Sighing deeply, the 19 year old man lightly placed his hand's on Severus's shoulders and leaned close, pressing a gently kiss on the man's jaw.

Severus tensed, but relaxed himself. He couldn't read the damned paper. Stupid boy.

"Not now, Harry." Severus said calmly, "I'm trying to finish my work."

"But Severus," Harry whined. He hated whining. He rarely whined, but he couldn't help it. "You've been saying that for ages. Please, it's Saturday night. You don't need most of those corrected until Monday."

"You're not the most important person on earth, Potter!" Snape snapped, abruptly standing up. Harry stepped away, his hands jolting back to his sides as if he had been burned.

"I know, but... please. I need to talk to you. About this. About us." Harry said slowly, forcing each word out of his mouth. His head was starting to ache.

Severus stalked over to his chair and plopped down into it, brushing his hair out of his face. Harry nodded softly and followed suit, sitting delicately in a chair opposite of the man he loves.

He couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. They just came. "Are you going to break up with me?" Harry blurted.

Severus didn't say anything. He dragged his fingers though his hair and stared deeply into the fire.

After a few moments of silence, Harry hung his head. "I didn't really think you were. I... I though it was just my imagination. I had hoped it was something else. Please tell me it's not true. Please.."

Shit. His eyes were watering. His throat was closing up. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. No, no, no, no. He wouldn't cry. He's a 19 year old man and 19 year old men don't cry. The tears dried up.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Whatever it is I've done wrong, I swear, I'll fix it. Just- please... don't leave me, Severus. I love you. I need you."

"You don't need me." The man's voice was low and quiet. He looked directly at Harry. "You don't need me Harry. You're a young man. Voldemort is gone. Move on with your life."

"Severus," Harry choked out, "Please... I love you. I don't want to be without you. I don't want to move on..."

"Stop it, Harry." Severus said softly, standing from his seat.

"No!" Harry said loudly, jumping to his feet. "You keep leaving me, and you always come back! I'm not going to let you leave me again, Severus! It's silly! You know you're just going to ask for me back, so why are you breaking up with me now?"

"Get out, Harry." Severus said calmly, waving his wand. The door swung open. "It's the end, for good. We're not getting back together. I wont have anything to do with you. It's for the best."

"No." Harry choked.

"Leave, now, or I'll call the house elves."

"Please..."

Snape turned his back on him. "Harry, please leave."

"I knew you'd do this to me! You bastard! You-"

Harry never finished his sentence. A house elf had appeared and dragged him from the room, the door closing loudly behind them.

Snape flinched at the noise, and slowly made his way back to his desk. He sat down, pick up the essay he had been correcting, and began reading it once more.

Out in the hall, Harry stopped struggling as soon as the door closed. The house elf released him, and he collapsed on the ground. Tears started streaming from his eyes, but he didn't care.

He didn't even get a reason this time.


End file.
